


How Fucking Romantic.

by Wynefire



Category: The First Law - Joe Abercrombie
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, M/M, Period-Typical Sexism, girl!Glokta, misuse of lines from the ending of Last Argument of Kings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynefire/pseuds/Wynefire
Summary: West made a proposal.Written in April 10, 2015. (wow)





	How Fucking Romantic.

“格洛塔……上校……沙德，”面前的男人笨拙地掂量着词句，“我知道我不是什么好东西。脾气躁得很……，还自私自利。阿黛丽……我对女人……唉，在北方的这几年我还杀过……人。”怎么，我们都杀过人。难道那些古尔库士兵只是被贵族淑女的绣花针刺着了？“所以你——所以你要明白——”

她当然明白。她想露出那个漫不经心又漠不关心的笑容来安抚他。耻辱啊，没落贵族唐·格洛塔家的偷天换日。寡妇隐瞒了婴儿的性别，好让虎视眈眈者暂时偃旗息鼓，而那长大成人的孩子也着实可喜，剑挑全国精英，摘得桂冠，随军南征。直到她被俘虏——直到“他”被俘虏——格洛塔都还是联合王国万千少女心中的白马王子。那么你为什么要回来？我为什么要回来？她第无数次苦笑着问自己。为什么要回到这个地方，让家族蒙羞，军队受辱？

……冒着欺君的风险？

她当然明白新王需要找个倒霉鬼来测试新任元帅的忠诚。这并不需要明确的言语，准确来说，那个脑袋空空的路瑟上尉甚至不必知情。准确来说，路瑟忙于起火的后宫，无暇分神于此。这更可能来自内阁掌权者的一个眼神，一句暗示。国王鞠躬，臣子杀人。

她看着威斯特的手滑进袍子的袖口。可悲的是，他不适合穿制服以外的任何衣服。她知道威斯特是想要趁其不备，给她温柔一刀的。但是威斯特的动作从来不够隐蔽，打牌的时候连手脚都动不成。老好人，臭脾气的老好人。她等待着。啊，甜蜜的死亡。所以我从古尔库千里迢迢返乡，咬牙切齿忍了一路的疼痛，就是为了死在一个我曾经在牌桌上耍得团团转的男人手上？

威斯特的右手抽出——然后她看到了一个小盒子。小盒子里是一枚戒指。戒指上有一颗硕大无朋、充满喜剧色彩的钻石。

该死，这得花他多少钱？

她盯着戒指。威斯特盯着她。

很长一段时间他们像开战前的两方军阵一般对峙着。

“……我知道，我知道！是我高攀。”威斯特的目光突然变得躲躲闪闪，把昂贵的钻戒啪地拍到手边桌上，“你是贵族，我只是一介平民。不过我们只是私下订婚，如果这股风潮安全地平息，只要你一句话，这桩婚约可以马上撤销。我不会贪你的财产，也会想个办法保住你的封——”

“——都到这地步了你跟我提财产？你——”

“——听我说完！”威斯特猛地抓住她的肩膀，一阵锥心的疼痛从右肩传到左腿，痛得她倒吸冷气，“……对不起。如你所见，我也不可能是一个温柔的丈夫。暴力。家族遗传的冲动。你我都知道军人随时会为国捐躯。但是请你想一想，元帅妻子的身份能给你带来什么。我可以让你免于——”

“省省那些客套吧，羞辱的滋味，我可比你清楚。”而我还不希望你那么快就把它夺走。哦，沙德·唐·格洛塔，不识愁滋味的翩翩少年，正好奇女性含羞忍诟的滋味呢！

“——免于羞辱，我可以让你从内阁的杀意中全身而退。我还可以让你获得一份职位，我知道有女性在审问部供职……”见她久无反应，他狼狈地补上一句，“如果你觉得我越界了，我很抱歉。我知道你多坚持独善其身。我只是……只是想报答你。”

“你觉得我当时追击是为了保你安全地呆在后边？你们这些男人的想象力有时真是让我困扰。”

“不。我是说……”他张口申辩又旋即闭上。傻乎乎的。不知情的人，还以为是羞涩的少年正对着初恋情人大献十四行诗突然忘词了呢。“……为我所做的一切。你不记得了。但……”

“你永远也不会得到继承人哦。”

“如果你愿意的话，这桩婚姻和爱情无关。”说得好像我的意愿会改变什么似的。“请将它看做下属对上司的效忠，至死方休。”那怎么之前没见你跟伯尔元帅求婚咧？“再说，军人命如草芥，最好少加牵挂，我们早在第一次上战场时就知道了不是吗？”我们军人，嗯哼。“当、当然如果——”

“好感人哦，你的牺牲，”她决然打断，“当男人想给自己找个新娘时，他们通常会从二十岁以下、穿缎子衣服、牙齿完好的姑娘里边挑。”

“……”威斯特哑掉了。不，我才不相信他现在才发现这一茬。可敬可叹的献身精神，我以为只有被诱惑的处女才会找这种借口来美化自己从“拯救恶魔”中得到的极乐快感。她几乎要胜利地笑出声来。“最后一个问题，亲爱的柯利姆。你是同性恋吗？如果是，我就帮你这个忙，让你能缔结一桩形式婚姻，不必再被流言烦扰，你爱上谁的床就尽管去上。至少让我少点愧疚呗。”

威斯特眨眨眼，然后深吸了一口气。

“我以前以为自己是。”他费力地说。

一开始她甚至没有反应过来那是什么意思。

威斯特捞过那枚戒指，钻石闪着讥诮的光。“可以吗？”他轻轻地问，眼神示意她干枯、扭曲的手指。她从没想过那个风风火火的柯利姆·威斯特可以这么……温柔。

她应当拒绝的。她真的应当拒绝的。尽管她知道威斯特说得没错，她近乎绝望地需要这纸婚约。元帅受人爱戴威名远扬，加之与路瑟私交甚笃，贵族头衔指日可待，这足以弥合她如此无畏而无谓地为之奋斗的家族名誉的裂痕。可爱的老母亲不会同意，不过纵然是她，也能看出如今风水轮流转了啊。

但是把前途光明的小柯利姆拖进婚姻的坟墓？和她这样一个……东西？

她舔过牙齿的缺口，低头看过自己布满伤痕的手臂，萎缩的左腿，缺失的脚趾头。

“我可以带你去营帐。我们可以重回战场。”

看过威斯特执着的眼睛。

鬼使神差间，几不可觉地，她点点头。

戒指滑过她手指的一瞬，冰凉的触感让她几乎立马想反悔。

威斯特严肃的脸上第一次露出细微的笑容：“那么，既然这是我的第一次，我打算做足全套仪式。”

她这次是真心被逗乐了：“你不可能——”

威斯特的气息拂到她变了形的脸上，他的眼睛已经闭上，睫毛犹疑地颤动着。我怎么忘了他打牌时总是哪怕一手臭牌也不肯弃牌？怎么忘了他无论多滑稽的挑战都会撑到最后不肯输？他来了。我应该跳起来溜走，让他摔个嘴啃泥。呃，如果我还跳得起来的话。他的嘴唇触到了她的左脸，其中一道伤疤。哦，可怜的孩子，快，快离开这个怪物！可他的目标向右移去。破碎的下颌。撕裂的嘴角。皱巴巴的嘴唇。一定是在演戏，她想，一定是在演戏。他刚刚是怎么说的？钱财？贵族头衔？威斯特看起来不像是贪图这些的人，可如果不是这样，拿什么去解释这种没来由的温存？舌头抵上她的嘴唇，轻柔而坚定地分开，近乎怜惜地舔过齿列的每一个缺口。一定是在演戏——真看不出威斯特是比曾经的格洛塔上校狡诈了那么多的演员啊。一定是演戏。一定是的。一定是的。一定是的。

……然而，他演技还真好啊……


End file.
